kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daiki Aomine/@comment-68.105.192.39-20141031191209/@comment-25763504-20141125161402
^ You seem missunderstood about certain thing. I will just give my opinion as response for your post. Sorry for my bad engrish. I hope you can understand. 1. As far as I know, puremine always respect his opponent. As shown in episode 41.5 or chapter 124, even Kuroko just a 3rd string in basketball club and a weak player, Aomine respect his hardwork. 2. Do you already watch Touou vs Seirin in Winter Cup? Aomine already showing since beginning of the game. But if you talk about Interhigh preliminaries, Aomine does came late to Touou and Seirin match, because he already test and play one on one with injured Kagami and think the Seirin ace is not a big deal. But Aomine say after the first half of the game , he misread Seirin and should have shown up sooner. And I think, Aomine will never late if he againts the five member of Kiseki no Sedai. You can see, Aomine is very mad at Momoi, when he is not allowed to play in semifinal and final of the interhigh. 3. Aomine full force = the zone. And like the article above say: "''Zone is a state of being that Aomine can access once he has found a worthy opponent and reached his full potential''”. So if Aomine don’t show his zone against Kaijo, it’s mean Kaijo not a worthy opponent for Aomine. I don’t want to be mean and saying Kise is weak. Kise are strong if compared with a lot of highschool basketball player. But this is Aomine, the strongest Ace of Kiseki no Sedai and he looking a worthy opponent to become his rival, and it appear to be Kagami. 4. So does Kuroko and Momoi, and they are better because they not only know Aomine basketball style, they also know and understand Aomine personality outside the court. 5. I like Aokaga because Kagami the one who save Aomine. You know, the Aomine journey, he love basketball since kid, but he got too strong in middle school and it make his opponent start to lose the will to compete. After that he got desperate. Then Kuroko give him hope and saying “''I'm sure you'll meet someone more amazing than yourself soon.” (And it sound like Kuroko is the matchmaker for Aomine and Kagami). Although Aomine always say the “''The only one who can beat me, is me.” Deep down of Aomine heart, he is waiting finding equal or someone stronger. And Touou vs Seirin in wintercup are the moment where Aomine wish come true. Aomine find Kagami as the stronger opponent and he finally can having fun and smile again while he playing Basketball. And when Aomine loss, Kagami motivated him and say “''Why are you acting like it's all over? Things are just getting started. Let's play again. I'll take you on.”, ''and it make Aomine smile. After that Aomine start to change to a better person. Aomine gives his shoes to Kagami, Aomine teach Kagami to enter the zone, then Aomine supporting Tetsu and Kagami in Seirin vs Rakuzan match. Aomine and Kagami also have a lot similarity, their character also blended very well. I love how Fujimaki write the development of their relationship. And please don't put Kagami+Kuroko as a block for Aomine+Kagami shipper, because a lot of people ship Aomine+Kagami+Kuroko as OT3. And if you insist and say Kagami and Kuroko are better suited together, it the same that you saying Aomine and Momoi/ Sakurai suited together by the way (also Kise and Kasamatsu, Midorima and Takao, Murasakibara and Himuro, Akashi and Mibuchi/Mayuzumi - you know, the present canon ship and how their partner give support to the Kiseki no Sedai). 6. I have no comment in this. 7. I like Kise, he is cool. He is a model and strong basketball player afterall. And he is a hardworker and appreciate his team member. The team play suit him so well since he is an extrovert. I don’t think Kise are a crybaby because nothing wrong for a guy to crying. A lot of character are crying their heart out in this show. And I don’t think Kise are weak, Kise are strong. Kise also confidence that he can beat Midorima. Kise did admire Aomine in middle school. A lot people admire Aomine because he is a strong and unique basketball player. But in Touou vs Kaijo at interhigh, Kise decide to stop admire Aomine then reject Aomine individual basketball style and start to embrace a teamplay, and I think Kise become more cool because of that.